Unnatural Instincts
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Grimmjow saw himself as a beautiful, prideful, independent shark. He needed no one, and it worked well that way. Until he makes a decision to save another shark. It wasn't his smartest decision. Just look at where he is now. A fish tank with the shark he saved in a rich man's mansion. GrimmUlqui shark au.


**This is surprisingly my first** ** _Bleach_** **fanfiction, considering how long I've been in the fandom you'd think I'd have written a proper story by now. Apparently not. So, welcome to my first official work of art. Of course, it has to be some form o' weird au, and what better than** ** _sharks_** **?**

The strange two-legged air breathing creature- that he had learned were called "humans", over time- gawked down at him from aboard their weird floating contraption. He didn't bother to learn what it was called, he cared not about it. He thrashed in the water beside the cold object, arching himself gracefully. Tail so long swishing through the water hypnotically; the black spots on his body so deep they glimmered blue when caught in the sun. The humans lost themselves, small things blinking bright flashes of small suns at him. He knew that they weren't dangerous from previous encounters with their kahm-meer-ahs.*. He didn't know exactly what the small sun-shooters did but he did like the attention.

He took pride in his appearance, and knew that he was indeed a gorgeous specimen of what the humans called a "Zebra Shark". His body the rare white and black rather than shades of brown and tan like his brethren. Like the one shark who almost rivaled his own beauty; shades of tans so bright the male appeared almost bright orange. He didn't like that shark, and whenever they met teeth and tails set on edge for a fight.

He cut through the water again. Closer to the surface this time, he was nothing if not a daring shark, and and let his long tail fin breath through the water. There were more small suns and is ego swelled with pride. The humans cooed at him trying to draw him back closer to their floating thing. He did not have a name but he knew that the humans that seemed in charge of the moderate sized packs called him "Grimmjow" The human-alpha had explained that the name meant "Evil-Jaw", a reputation and name the notorious Zebra Shark had earned. Rightfully so with the number of human parts and things he had bitten in his life. He would not have kept the name bestowed upon him if he hadn't felt it so fitting of him. And so, Grimmjow snapped his teeth as he was rewarded more praise from the two-leggers.

He was content to simply continue to show off his impressive form and would have continued to do so if it hadn't been for the obnoxious, orange shark slinking up closer to him.

The bright Zebra has the audacity to brush the tip of his tail fin against Grimmjow's snout as he amused the humans above him with pretty arcs and swirls. Grimmjow's tail twitched in outrage. This shark was named "Ighigo" by the human-alpha, which meant "he who protects". Human-alpha then proceeded to gush over how this _brave, mighty_ Zebra appeared to protect the other sharks from larger predators. Grimmjow puffed a rush of bubbles harshly through his gills, the closest he could come to laughing. Ichigo whipped in the water to glare at him the best a shark could but he paid the smaller shark no mind; instead choosing to ram his head into the orange Zebra's side before making a swift exit, smelling the faint scent of injury behind him. Small suns flashed behind him and he left with the knowledge he had wounded Ichigo's pride, chest puffed in victory and tail fin flicking in superiority.

The wet tissues** that Grimmjow sometimes amused himself with biting when he was bored would no doubt sport an image of his little stunt in a few days. He made a mental note to take great pleasure in eating _that_ particular wet tissue. Maybe even in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow ground his teeth together happily.

As he swam away the water rolled soothingly across his speckled flesh, occasionally catching in the folds of his long tail fin and causing drag but he didn't care. Nothing could spoil his mood, knowing that this time he had one-upped the annoying orange Zebra. Small fish and other prey swam around him nervously and Grimmjow entertained the idea of chasing them in hopes of scoring an easy, extra meal. A yellow, fat fish swam too close to him and Grimmjow snapped his powerful jaws. Bright, pretty red plumed into the water around Grimmjow as he felt his teeth crush through the yellow fish's tail bones.

The feel of jagged pieces, blood, and marrow assaulted his snout and he shook the now handicapped fish violently as a result; blood lust causing Grimmjow to ravage his prey thoroughly. Nothing remained of the little fish as he swallowed the head of his prey, the meal gone. From within his belly he felt the feeble spasms of the yellow fish's body as it's systems tried to cope, in the end failing and shutting down. It satisfied Grimmjow that his prey would suffer to the very moment it truly died; deep in his stomach tissue and acid. He knew he was a sadistic, cruel shark, and that others feared him. As it should always be, he thought.

Grimmjow found he had drifted closer to the shore line in his musings. He blinked, startlingly blue eyes rolling back in his skull briefly before he focused again. This stretch of water was unfamiliar to Grimmjow and he scolded himself for not paying attention to direction when he had smugly swam off. He slowed the swaying of his body to a leisurely rhythm to buy himself time as he drifted along the sandy bottom, edging closer to the shore. There were no humans around and that confused Grimmjow. Surely this was a human breeding ground? He didn't know much about the two-leggers but they always seemed to be draped across each other, like mates. Grimmjow didn't understand the sentimentality that came with wanting and caring for a mate, preferring to stay as a lone shark. The females found him brash and uncouth, anyways.

A small ray of water rained down from above on the Zebra and Grimmjow started slightly at the sudden motion. He would never admit to that, of course. He jerked his decorated head up to look at the water's surface and confusion greeted him when he realized that it in fact wasn't raining. Another shot of spray pelted the water, only in one spot, and Grimmjow would have frowned if his shark features allowed him to. He didn't like not knowing what was happening. It made him feel inferior and stupid, and _that_ made Grimmjow angry.

For a third time water went airborne and this time Grimmjow saw the source. Or, part of it. From his position he could just make out the small end of a black tipped tail fin. It weakly flopped against a rock ridge. Grimmjow felt his eyes widen, no doubt comically due to his small face structure, and his fins flapped in unexpected worry. Distress, even. This confused him; why did he care for another shark's safety? All other sharks were enemy for territory and food. It was that simple. So then why did Grimmjows's tail slash angrily through the water?

He swam forward and higher to the point his snout almost broke through the water's protective shell and sniffed. The barest tip of the unknown shark's fin was submerged underwater, and Grimmjow breathed in. Trying to deduce something about the other. He didn't get much; just the strong stench of slow death and sickness, pain. This shark wouldn't make it another day, let alone another few hours.

He made a split second decision.

 **Well, here we have the first chapter. Can anyone guess as to who the other shark is? Please, read and review. I want to know what you guys think and if I should continue this story. ~Blur.**


End file.
